


Первая встреча

by Sapphorequiem



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, акчуалли идея кроссовера не моя это всё Надя, кроссовер тысячелетия, пейте воду спите 9 часов гнобите йоко таро, честно не знаю че в тегах можно сказать
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem
Summary: Фик написан при материальной поддержке Нади (идея кроссовера полностью принадлежит ей). Дизайны персонажей: https://twitter.com/opiumin_art/status/1304054094286540801Информация про кроссовер: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1B2J1QSJPhHZDn5RKm9wQe5yAupZg6hlHIryvJzHGk8w/edit?usp=sharing
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан при материальной поддержке Нади (идея кроссовера полностью принадлежит ей). Дизайны персонажей: https://twitter.com/opiumin_art/status/1304054094286540801  
> Информация про кроссовер: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1B2J1QSJPhHZDn5RKm9wQe5yAupZg6hlHIryvJzHGk8w/edit?usp=sharing

В Бункере никогда не бывало тихо: даже если все несколько сотен единиц YoRHA перешли бы в тихий режим, в Бункере всё равно никогда не будет молчания. Каждый угол, каждое помещение словно дышало, гудело жизнью. Весь Бункер полнился белым шумом, которого многие даже не замечали. 39K только недавно заметил это извечное гудение, пока лежал в своей комнате после техосмотра. Кто его проводил, он уже даже и не помнил, да и оно было неважным. Поднявшись с кровати, 39K потянулся — скорее из привычки, чем из настоящей надобности. 

Он вышел из своей комнаты в белый и совершенно пустой коридор, взглянул в большой иллюминатор напротив: снаружи распростёрлась лишь космическая бескрайняя пустота, усыпанная дальними звёздами. 39K уверенным шагом двинулся по коридору, что опоясывал Бункер белым кольцом. Зайдя в лифт, он дожидался, пока тот спустится в командный центр, про себя удивляясь, что он дошёл так быстро, даже этого не заметив. Раньше он тратил вдвое больше времени на то, чтоб обойти половину Бункера. Он поспешно одёрнул себя — оно и не мудрено, что теперь он передвигался быстрее, ведь около трети в его блоке чипов занимали чипы на скорость передвижения. Обычно у всех единиц стояло ограничение на максимальное количество таких чипов, но 39K, как экспериментальная модель, заточенная на скорость и урон, мог не волноваться о подобных вещах. И всё же, ему всё равно приходилось оставлять место для остальных, не менее важных чипов. 

Войдя в командный центр, он одним ловким прыжком спрыгнул с возвышения, не желая дожидаться лифта. Командор стоял около огромного экрана, на котором были выведены множество отчётов по прошедшим на Земле заданиям. 

— Командор, — начал 39K, коротко поклонившись в знак почтения. — Вы меня звали? 

— Да, — Командор повернулся к собеседнику. Он был высоким, крепкой комплекции. Не будь 39K уверен, что это именно Командор, то решил бы, что перед ним модель типа D. — Модель 39 тип K? 

— Он самый, — 39K выпрямился, слегка задрав голову. — Прибыл, чтоб получить информацию о своей миссии. 

— Твоё задание заключается в уничтожении вражеских отрядов, что скопились в этом районе, — Командор указал на большой экран, где сиюминутно появилась карта пустыни со спутника. На ней было много красных точек, обозначающих вражеские единицы. — При этом тебе нужно будет собрать информацию о силах врага вместе со своим напарником, моделью типа S. А лично тебе нужно будет составить отчёт о проведённой работе. 

— Будет сделано, — уверенно кивнул 39K, чтоб не подавать виду о том, как ему не хотелось работать с напарником. Он что, сам не справится? 

— И ещё, — ровным тоном продолжил Командор. — Я знаю, что ты переквалифицировался из типа B. Так что постарайся не подвергать себя чрезмерной опасности. 

— Так точно, Командор, — 39K положил руку на грудь. — Слава человечеству! 

— Слава человечеству, — ответил ему Командор, проделав тот же жест. 


	2. Chapter 2

В пустыне было очень жарко. Солнце палило так сильно, что пришлось напрячь систему охлаждения. 39K на всякий случай снова проверил модуль карты через визор: впереди всего в сотне метров находился небольшой пост Сопротивления. Именно там он и должен был встретиться со своим напарником. 39K отвлёк звонок из Бункера, и его под вывел интерфейс звонка. 

— Оператор 7O вызывает 39K, — на интерфейсе появилось знакомое лицо его оператора. 

— 39K на связи, — серьёзным тоном ответил он, останавливаясь. — Что такое, 7O? 

— Да так, я немного порылся в архиве и нашёл кучу интересной информации, что лежала там уже очень давно, — оператор тараторил так быстро, что 39K едва поспевал за речью собеседника. — Ты знал, что люди верили, что звёзды, планеты и их положение влияет на характер и судьбу? 

— А это не может подождать? — с нотой раздражения бросил 39K. — Я немного занят, если ты не видишь. 

— Ну, на самом деле я просто хотел проверить, как работает связь, — виновато опустил взгляд 7O. — Кстати! Я слышал, что тебе назначили напарника. Какого он типа? 

— Тип S — 39K решил не тратить время впустую и неспешно зашагал в сторону поста Сопротивления. 

— О-о-о, — протянул 7O. — Другие операторы мне говорили, что они немного ушибленные на голову. 

— Знаю, — вздохнул 39K, прибавляя шагу. Идти по песку было нелегко. — Но ничего. Вряд ли мы с ним будет долго работать. Модели его типа чаще всего держатся сами по себе. 

— Ладно, удачи! — поспешно выпалил 7O ужасно радостным тоном. — Конец связи. 

Он отключился и под убрал интерфейс, подлетев ближе к 39K, держась немного позади него. Быстро добравшись до поста Сопротивления, он осмотрелся: пост представлял из себя пару-тройку тентов, под которыми расположились андроиды, грузовые ящики и один-единственный терминал. Как только 39K достаточно подошёл к посту, андроид, что стоял около терминала, быстрым шагом оказался рядом с ним. 

Он был слегка выше 39K, и практически ничем не отличался от остальных Сканеров, которых в Бункере было полно, разве что узоры на одежде были занятнее стандартных. Единственным отличием, наверно, были другая причёска и визор, скрывающий только один глаз. Должно быть, индивидуальная настройка или нечто подобное. Больше всего в его внешности выделялось то, что у этого Сканера не имелось при себе штанов, одни лишь трусы, но спрашивать насчёт этого 39K не спешил.

Он понял, что слишком долго рассматривает своего новоиспечённого напарника, а потому поспешил завязать какой-то разговор. 

— Я 39K, — он постарался улыбнуться, чтоб произвести хорошее впечатление. — А ты? 

— Я 18S, — доброжелательно ответил андроид. — Я, если честно, ещё не встречал модели твоего типа. 

— Ну, я экспериментальная модель, — неловко замялся 39K. — Надеюсь, ты готов к нашему заданию. 

— Конечно, — глубоко кивнул 18S. — На самом деле, я даже успел сосканировать местность и вычислить точное местоположение противника. Даже число вражеских единиц узнал. На момент сканирования, что было всего десять минут назад, я засёк девяносто три вражеских единицы. 

— Это, конечно, здорово, — энергично закивал 39K. — Только вот, у меня один вопрос. А ты чего в одних трусах? 

— Э, не знаю, — развёл руками 18S. — Жарко как-то.

39K хмыкнул, решив, что лучше к своему новоиспечённому напарнику не цепляться, лишь себе дороже получится. 

— Ну что, пойдём разберёмся с миссией, — решительно выпалил 39K, прибавляя шагу в сторону места, где, судя по данным 18S, находились машины. Он не проверял, поспевает ли за ним 18S, но тот очень быстро дал о себе знать: 

— Эй, не гонись ты так, — крикнул ему идущий позади сканер. — Я же не успеваю. 

39K пришлось остановиться, чтоб сканер смог догнать его. Он стоял около входа в какой-то небольшой тоннель, где скалы, молчаливыми исполинами окружающие пустыню, смыкались вершинами, точно заледеневшие морские волны, разбившиеся друг о друга. У 39K появилось дурное предчувствие, которое он сразу же подавил. Когда они спустились, то 39K ожидал нападения или чего-то подобного, но ничего не произошло даже когда они вышли к пустыне, что тянулась песчаным океаном до самого горизонта. Вокруг не было видно совершенно никого и ничего. 39K внимательно огляделся по сторонам. 

— Странно, — непонимающе хмыкнул 18S, проверяя свои данные. — Судя по результатам сканирования, машины должны быть прямо здесь. 

— Но здесь ничего нет, — 39K был не менее сбит с толку. 

— Провожу повторное сканирование, — поспешно выпалил 18S. — Это займёт некоторое время. 

39K переминулся с ноги на ногу: он думал, что это будет достаточно быстрая миссия, простой сбор данных, после чего он сможет заняться чем-то получше, но, видимо, из-за своего горе-сканера ему придётся проторчать здесь намного дольше, чем он собирался. 

— Ничего не понимаю… — удручённо пробормотал 18S, глядя на собственные расчёты. — Они должны быть прямо здесь. 

— Может, у тебя что-то не так? — предположил 39K, поправив слегка съехавший визор на глазах. 

— Я одна из новейших моделей, — уверенно ответил сканер. — У меня  **не может** быть что-то не так. Сейчас я передам тебе данные, сам увидишь. 

39K не ответил, потому что в ту же секунду ему отправились данные: на модуле карты отчётливо виднелись вражеские единицы, находящиеся просто повсюду, но никого вокруг не было. Невидимые противники сразу же отметались прочь, машины сразу же напали бы. В небе тоже было пусто. 39K нахмурился, явно недовольный таким раскладом событий. Он в очередной раз переминулся с ноги на ногу, потому что начал слегка увязать в песке. Внезапно, в голове у него что-то щёлкнуло. Раскалённые пески дрожали всё то время, что они здесь стояли. 

— Они под нами! — крикнул 39K, но было уже поздно. 

Из-под песков с грохотом и скрипом поднялось несколько десятков машин: множество обычных, не выше обычного андроида, но были также и пара-тройка крупных, с большими металлическими руками. 39K достал оружие, приготовился защищаться. Будь у него сердце, оно, без сомнения, заколотилось бы, как бешеное. А так — слегка ускорилась частота автоматической подачи воды. Видимо, из-за жары. Машины приближались к ним стремительно. Его напарник тоже был готов вступить в бой, несмотря на то, что он был сканером, а не бойцом. 39K моментально оказался рядом с одним из машин, взмахнул мечом. 

— Эй, аккуратнее! — крикнул ему сканер, что стоял совсем рядом. — Меня только не ударь. 

39K цокнул языком и отошёл, следя за дистанцией. Он раньше никогда не сражался с кем-то ещё, а потому ему было нелегко не попадать “по своим”. Уничтожение машин было для него делом настолько привычным, что он делал всё рефлекторно, даже не задумываясь. 

— Погоди! — крикнул ему вслед 18S. — Осторожнее! Слева! 

39K на секунду отвлёкся на своего напарника и, внезапно, его сбил с ног размашистый удар одной из машин. 

— Ты уже не модель типа B, — напомнил ему 18S, оказавшись рядом, чтоб помочь ему встать на ноги. — Не бросайся так в бой. 

39K прищурился и поджал губы: то ли от боли, то ли от недовольства. Но 18S, похоже, ничего не заметил. Он и вправду забыл, что он теперь совсем иной тип, но напоминать ему об этом с таким видом всё же не стоило. Выдернув руку из чужой — и не особо сильной — хватки, 39K снова постарался сосредоточиться на сражении, теперь уже более аккуратно. Он старался выискивать у врагов слабые места и наносить точные быстрые удары. Иногда ему всё равно немного доставалось, ведь он еще не до конца свыкся с тем, что ему нужно было сменить свою привычную тактику боя на ту, что соответствовала бы его возможностям. Ситуацию не облегчало то, что эту самую тактику ему приходилось придумывать самому, и выдавать ему хоть какие-то инструкции Центр Командования, как всегда, не торопился. 

Когда с машинами было покончено, 39K вытер грязь с лица и поправил слегка съехавший с глаз визор. 

— Что-то мы быстро управились, — подметил 18S, издав странный смешок. 

— И что? — спросил 39K с нотой непонимания. 

— Да так, — пожал плечами сканер, слабо улыбнувшись. — Кстати, советую поскорее отправлять мне данные. 

— А, точно, — опомнился 39K, сразу же принявшись выполнять задачу. 

Сканер потянулся, пусть на это и не было никакой настоящей необходимости. 39K всё ещё никак не мог привыкнуть ко внешнему виду своего напарника. 

— Может пойдём в Лагерь Сопротивления? — если бы не визор, то было бы видно, как 18S строит щенячьи глазки. — А то у меня сейчас чёрный ящик от перегрева взорвётся. 

39K не удержался сдавленный смешок — уж чем, а чувством юмора его сканер обделён не оказался. 

— Ладно, — согласился андроид, направляясь в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. — Но чур не отставать. 

— Так точно! — шутливо отсалютовал 18S, рысцой засеменив за напарником. 


End file.
